Love Hurts
by xxviolintensaixx
Summary: When Drew shatters May's heart, all her hopes and dreams seem to be over. However, when her two best friends lift her spirits, she sets out an an emotional journey, to help Drew realize the error of his ways. Will she succeed? Or was she too late? CS
1. A Painful Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon; only the plot is mine, although for this fanfiction, I did base it off of Pikachu35's ****Teardrops.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Please be nice!**

'May-

I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you today. But here's some good news. I have a new girlfriend! Her name is Ava, and I can't wait for you to meet her.

-Drew'

My eyes scanned over those words for the umpteenth time that day. I sighed, feeling oddly empty. Those words. Those heartbreaking, excruciatingly painful words, destroying all hopes and dreams I had had. They were like a ramming a knife in my chest-equivalent to the pain of being stabbed multiple times. A single tear slowly rolled down my cheek, before evaporating into nothingness-just like my chances of ever enjoying life again. I sat there, frozen for a moment, when my phone suddenly rang. I flipped it open listlessly, not bothering to check who called.

"Hello?" I answered dully.

"Hey May! What's wrong?" the familiar voice demanded.

I almost smiled at her concern. "Have you ever heard this saying Misty? Actions speak louder than words. I beg to differ."

"Uh-oh. You're contradicting quotes again. What happened with Drew?"

When I heard his name on the phone, I could not restrain myself. All the tears I had held in spilled out, cascading down my cheeks as I sobbed quietly into the phone. "The… the… s-same thing… that h-happened to A-Ash."

There was silence on the other line. "Hello, I asked uncertainly, not knowing what to make of the situation."

"Who's the girl?" Misty replied, sounding bewildered.

"Some girl named Ava. Who is she?"

I heard a gasp and my heart sank. This was not a good sign. "Only the most popular girl in school. You're a genius, May. How could you not know that?"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed at the hint of reverence in Misty's voice. "You're starting to sound like Dawn," I said, referring to my other best friend. "Only she would freak out over someone like Ava."

Misty chuckled. "She is really popular though."

"Hello! Earth to Misty! She may be popular, but she stole MY Drew!" I exclaimed, miffed.

Quiet giggling emanated from the phone as I continued to huff in false resentment, biting my lip to keep from laughing. "Thanks Mist. You always manage to cheer me up. No matter how strange the method," I added, emphasizing strange.

My best friend snickered in response. "One thing's for sure. You've fallen for that boy, hook, line, and sinker."

I felt my cheeks turn hotter at those words. "U-uh... Well y-you d-d-don't have to p-point it out," I stuttered, trying to regain my composure.

Misty snorted. "Why not? It's true. Listen I have to go eat dinner. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

**Please review!**


	2. Poisoned Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the plot is mine.**

I hung up, deep in thought. Coincidentally, I happened to look over at a picture resting on my bookshelf of Drew and me in the park. A lump rose in my throat as I was reminded of the pain he inflicted upon me. Unwilling to look at the photograph again, I pressed a pillow to my face. Exhausted from the day's events, my eyelids began to feel like steel weights, and I dozed off…

_"Before I pronounce you husband and wife, and there any objections?" the preacher asked._

_"YES! YES!" I wanted to scream, but the words came out as a whisper. I opened my mouth to try again, my throat feeling like sandpaper, but the words would not come out. After a moment, the preacher nodded. "Alright, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Hayden. You may kiss the bride."_

_I stood rooted to the floor, watching helplessly as Drew leaned closer and closer to Ava. Time seemed to slow down, as if it too, along with love, held a grudge against me. A minute passed and Drew continued leaning towards Ava. Two minutes, three minutes passed. I watched, transfixed with horror, as the space between them shrank ever so slowly. When their lips finally met, my heart shattered into a million pieces, like glass on a hardwood floor… _

"NOOOOO!!" I screamed, jerking into an upright position. I glanced around wildly; full of relief when I realized it was just a dream. I hopped out of bed, fully clothed and cloaked with a layer of sweat, and made my way downstairs. Not bothering to eat, I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Outside, I took deep breaths, grateful for the fresh air. After catching my breath, I broke into a sprint, for once not stopping to marvel at the beauty of the rosebushes near my mailbox.

My sleek brown hair fluttering behind me, I raced along the path, reaching school in record time. Panting heavily, I looked over at a nearby cherry blossom and instantly regretted it. Standing below the exquisite flowers were Drew and Ava, pulled together in an embrace. I was about to turn away when Drew spotted me. "Hey May," he called, pushing Ava away to wave at me.

Drew was looking as attractive as usual, in a T-shirt and jeans, but my attention wasn't cast on him. Instead, my gaze was trained on Ava, whose saccharine smile turned into a scowl as soon as she saw me. Right now, as Drew walked over, she glared daggers at me and snarled. I knew my normally vibrant blue eyes were icy, as I pulled my lips back to bare my teeth. Drew however, noticed none of this as he reached me, still beaming. He gestured Ava over and she followed him reluctantly. "So… what do you think?" he asked shyly, smiling tenderly at Ava.

I clutched my stomach, feeling nauseous. "She's bad for you. EVIL. A witch," I wanted to inform him. But Drew was my best friend, and I couldn't bear to see him crestfallen. "She's your soul mate," I hissed, barely managing to spit the words out through my teeth.

With that, I whirled around and stalked away, grimacing. A sudden gust of wind fanned across my face, blowing a pink blossom into my hands. I stroked the soft petals, and smiled wistfully. The cherry blossom emanated such beauty, yet was lonely, just like me. I gently laid it on the ground and inhaled deeply to regain my composure. Not caring who or what I bumped into, I made a beeline for the school. When it appeared behind the fringe of trees, I sped up, eager to have some brooding time. I breezed through the front door and towards my locker, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. Bristling in agitation, I spun around and found my self face to face with Dawn.


	3. Heartbreaking Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the plot is mine.**

"Hey May. I heard about Drew," she murmured, the creases around her eyes crinkling in concern.

I shook my head, refusing to meet her gaze. "I don't want to talk about it."

Dawn frowned. "May, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. After all, I am the local agony aunt," she said, winking.

I managed a small smile. "Remember?"

Dawn burst into laughter. "How could I forget?"

She suddenly shot a stern look at me. "You are not getting me off topic. Now tell me what is on your mind!"

Resigned, I nodded meekly. Leaning against a locker, I took a deep breath to prepare myself. "This all started when…"

For 20 minutes, I rambled on, Dawn listening intently, never taking her eyes off me. For the first time since my heart shattered, I did not try to holdback my tears. I cried freely, my tears a waterfall down my cheeks. "Why?" I sobbed. "Why would he do this to me?"

Dawn looked on helplessly, my sadness reflected in her eyes. "I don't know…" she replied. "I really don't."

Looking up to answer her, I noticed that tears clung to her eyelashes. "Oh Dawn!" I cried and collapsed into the locker, my body racking with sobs.

She bent down to hug me, her eyes brimmed with sympathy. "It'll be okay," she said soothingly. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

I wiped my tears away and glanced at her, my eyes dull and lifeless. "I hope so, Dawn. I really do."

We both stood up and brushed off our clothes, preparing for class. As we walked down the hall, Dawn leading the way, I hummed a tune, feeling surprisingly refreshed after my talk with her. My sadness, which threatened to drown me in angry torrents, had shimmered town to a mere trickle. .Buried deep in my thoughts, I bumped into Dawn, not noticing when she slid to an abrupt stop, panic etched all over her face. Puzzled, I glanced around the corner, and barely stifled a gasp. Ava and her group of friends sat against the locker, talking about a topic I was quite familiar with: Drew.

Bits and pieces of their conversation floated in my direction. The more I listened, the stronger anger bubbled in my stomach, until my vision held a tint of crimson. An aura of fury seemed to emanate from me, as I ground my teeth. Dawn, sensing that my control was slipping, whisked me away to another hall before I could leap on Ava, like an animal stalking it's prey.

The rest of the day passed somewhat uneventfully, not counting the times I saw Drew and Ava together. They were all over the place, not to mention each other. Every time I saw them, they were cuddling, leaving me with as sick stomach and a sharp pang going through my heart. As soon as the bell rang, I raced outside, not wanting to talk to Misty or Dawn. This was the part of the day I had been dreading. I had a long bus ride home, and assigned next to me was none other than Drew.

A knot of anxiousness tight in my abdomen, I slowly boarded the bus, making my way down the aisle. I purposely ignored Drew, turning my back to him as I sat down. Knowing what was coming, I hunched my shoulders. On cue, Drew's breath was tickling my ears. "What's wrong May?" he asked quietly, concern apparent in his voice.

I whirled around violently, and glared at him. "NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" I hissed, struggling to keep my voice steady.

A frown crossed his handsome features. "Why? You usually don't mind."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well I object!"

"Overruled," came the calm response.

My scowl all but vanished when I looked over at him, his emerald eyes twinkling. Pouting playfully, I turned my nose up. And suddenly burst into hysterical sobs. Drew's expressions shifted so quickly that if I had not been in waterworks, I would have laughed. "May," he murmured, running his hand nervously through his fair hair.

He cupped his hand around my chin and tilted it up, forcing my gaze on his face. Tears continued to drip on my lap as his eyes probed mine for answers.

"Why?" I shrieked, my voice betraying the grief and heartache that I felt.

The bus suddenly became deathly silent, but I was far beyond caring.

"Why would you do this? I saw the way she looked at you today. She only likes you for your looks and money!"

Drew's face hardened into a mask of fury. "That is not true! I love her and she feels the same way!"

I shook my head vehemently. "What do you know about the pain and suffering I went through? You weren't the one who overheard her talking to her friends! You have no idea how much that hurt, talking to MY best friend like that!"

I lowered my voice, glancing around nervously before continuing. "And you may be more," I murmured.

I stood up as the bus skidded to a stop. Without another word, I fled, leaving an extremely stunned Drew behind.


	4. Love Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the plot is mine.**

Weeks passed and my life fell into a continuous cycle: eat, sleep, go to school, and feel my heartbreak. My futile attempts to show Drew the truth had no avail, he was as blinded as ever. My friends, worried about me, encouraged me to forget him, but I knew better than that. Drew had forever been imprinted on my heart, and no matter how much I tried, he could not be erased.

After a particularly monotonous day, I collapsed on my bed and willed myself not to succumb to tears. Looking for something to distract myself, I spotted my guitar, sitting forlornly in the corner, collecting dust. With the first genuine smile in a long time spread across my face, I dragged it out and began gently stroking the strings. I lovingly ran my fingers across the smooth mahogany, admiring the beauty of the guitar. Propping it against my stomach, I began to sing, strumming softly.

_We were both young, when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_You say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said, stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo, take my, somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you at the outskirts of town_

I felt tears welling up as I struggled to sing the next verse of the song.

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting, for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

My voiced chocked up on the last word. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to continued, but another voice beat me to it.

_Marry me, Juliet you never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's al I really know_

_I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_


	5. The Fairytale Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the plot is mine.**

Drew strolled into the room as he sang, casually sitting next to me. I stared at him, speechless. For a moment, none of us spoke, lost deep within each other's eyes. Drew finally broke the silence.

"You have a beautiful voice. It's as pure as an angel's."

I was still too shocked to say anything.

Drew frowned. "Come on, May. I know you can talk."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Drew look frustrated for a minute, then a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Oh! I know something that will make you talk…"

Confused, I watched as he slowly leaned in. When I realized what he was doing, I pushed him away roughly, glaring at him. "What are you doing? I don't want to be taken advantage of!" I screeched

"Besides, you have Ava," I said in a softer tone, looking wistfully at the picture of us on the shelf.

To my surprise, he smiled. "I dumped her. You were right. Now, can we stop talking about that backstabber?"

I nodded, stunned. Before I could say anything, he leaned forward once more. This time, I did nothing to stop him, closing my eyes in anticipation.

The moment we touched, my perspective of the world completely changed. At that moment, I knew, instantly, that the two of us, like yin and yang, complete opposites, would always be connected. We were soul mates, two halves of a whole. Destiny meant for us to be together, and it had finally completed that task. Our love, like a single rose in a field of weeds, was difficult to pinpoint, but was overwhelmingly beautiful and complex when found. As I pondered over that prospect, my heart magically sewed itself back together, whole once more.

Have you ever fallen in love? Have you ever felt that even through the darkest hours, everything could still be the same with a special person? That was how I felt as I sat on the floor, shrouded in bliss, enveloped in Drew's arms.

Drew-my heart, my soul, he was everything I wanted. He was what made my life bearable, the one who kept everything balanced. Like a puzzle, together, we were complete. Separated, we were broken. He was, and always would be, the love of my life.

'_We were both young, _

_When I first saw you'_

-Taylor Swift-Love Story

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Pikachu35, you absolutely inspire me, thank you! Please review, and no flames!**

**-****xxviolintensaixx**


End file.
